


Morning

by chillafterdark



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillafterdark/pseuds/chillafterdark





	Morning

This is the best way to wake up.

Not to an incessantly beeping alarm and darkness outside. Not to his phone buzzing with yet another updated call-sheet demanding a sixteen-hour day. Not to writing deadlines that mean his mind throbs deliciously upon waking, ideas making his fingers itch.

It’s almost reflexive to lean across to his bedside table, find his computer and attempt to write a few pages before breakfast. But the inclination doesn’t surface because with Chris’s first waking breath, deep and with a groan, the mouth on his inner thigh sucks harder. Chris’s mind loops back to what pulled him from sleep and then the mouth shifts, wet lips over his cock and Chris really couldn’t give two fucks about writing anything right now.

It’s Sunday, the worst parts of the month are over, and there’s absolutely nothing official to do until Wednesday.  _Nothing_. He thinks he might just stay in bed for three straight days.

For now, with Will’s tongue working the underside of his cock, Chris just draws his knees up, tenting the sheets over the telltale hump between his legs, and then lets his thighs fall open. He feels hot already, turned on and sweaty and still pliable from sleep, so he pushes the sheets down to his abdomen.

He’s sure he wore pants into bed last night:  _that sneaky asshole_.

Will’s hands shift from rubbing patterns into Chris’s calves to pull the sheets all the way back, flinging them away behind him, off the edge of the bed and he blinks his eyes open and sucks hard again. Then he does that thing he does with his tongue and Chris gasps.

Will is naked as well – probably should have seen that coming – on his knees making the mattress dip and if he could grin wickedly from around Chris’s cock, Chris is pretty sure he would be. But he can’t because he’s sucked down as much of Chris’s dick as he can while still breathing and working his tongue and now he’s started bobbing. The sight is obscene, the sound is possibly worse and with resounding clarity, Chris realizes he’s never been woken up with a blowjob before.

Just the thought, that he’s getting this, makes Chris moan, his head flopping back into pillows that smell of both of them and his back arches. When Chris feels and hears Will groan around his cock, it makes Chris arch harder, Will just sucking more, taking him in deep once before pulling off.

“Good morning,” Will says, voice low and scratchy, making Chris wonder how long he was licking and sucking before he’d surfaced from sleep.

“Morning,” is all Chris manages to say back before Will’s hands slide up the insides of Chris’s thighs, spreading him further open. His fingers dance across Chris’s skin, caressing lines at the crease of his thighs and over the exposed skin behind his balls.

“Jesus,” Chris mumbles, fingers threading into Will’s hair, happy to tug to get Will’s mouth back where he needs it.

“Nice, isn’t it?” And then Will cranes his neck and slides his mouth all the way down around the length of Chris’s cock, expertly taking all of him deep, letting him slide into his throat and cut off the air.

He hums and Chris almost comes, muttering out a string of expletives and twisting Will’s hair as his hips stutter up.

Sensing how close he is, Will just doubles his efforts, pressing down harder, ignoring the burn in his jaw and the throb against the back of his throat. He lets the hair at the base of Chris’s cock tickle his nose as he rotates his mouth and draws back fast to breathe in. He sets his hands to work and shifts to suck around Chris’s balls, listening to him whimper and twist in the sheets, fingers still curled in Will’s hair making his scalp ache.

Chris watches him blink away the moisture in his eyes, watches him press his mouth, open and hot, around the base of his dick, then back, sucking in one of Chris’s balls and then the other. Chris feels Will slide his tongue around each, rolling them in his mouth before switching to press kisses to the skin behind.

He breathes out, “Fuck,” and then lets his head fall back once more so he can stare at the play of early morning sunlight across his ceiling and contemplate just when his life got this simple.

_Sunday morning blowjobs._

Scratching his nails across the stretched skin of Chris’s lower belly, Will makes Chris look back down at him, meeting his gaze with a spit-slick, shit-eating grin that makes Chris grin lazily back. Will licks his lips and pulls Chris’s body down the bed, closer to him. Then he slides his mouth back over the head of Chris’s cock and sets his mind to finishing this.

He sucks while Chris moans, angling his head into the grab of Chris’s hands in his hair, sucking and bobbing with practiced ease as he stares up at Chris and watches for the moment Chris’s eyes squeeze shut and his teeth close around his bottom lip.

And then he slides his mouth another inch down and sucks hard enough to hollow his cheeks, swallows around Chris’s length and slips his hands back to grab at his ass and hold him.

Chris calls his name, voice high and shocked, “Will,  _oh god—_ “ and he cuts off, hips pushing up despite Will’s hands trying to keep him down, fucking up into Will’s mouth as Chris comes with a shout.

Will takes it all, letting it paint the roof of his mouth and slick under his tongue as he pulls back and works his mouth around the head, dragging each breathless gasp he can from where Chris’s body is bowing beneath him. Swallowing it down as Chris’s fingers tighten in his hair to too painful and drag him off, come dripping down Will’s chin.

Chris’s hips keep rutting up in small circles as Will’s uses his hand to wring the last of his orgasm from him and then even that is too much. Chris’s body sinks into the sheets, his hands pushing Will’s hand away as his eyes slip shut. He’s always so pliable after he comes and that, Will thinks, was a good one.

Will sucks the dribble of come from between his thumb and forefinger while Chris’s grin spreads across his whole face and his breaths begin to deepen. Licking his lips, Will rubs the back of his hand over his chin and uses his somewhat cleaner hand to rub the sweat from his forehead and push his hair back.

Then he’s promptly being hauled forward by strong arms, dragged over Chris’s spent body and pulled down for a messy, open-mouthed kiss. Chris licks into his mouth and lets him rut against his hip for several long moments and then pulls back and murmurs again, “Good morning.”

Grinning, Will attempts, just for a second to appear serious. “Sorry, do I have gross morning breath?” he asks.

Chris cracks up, grin breaking into laughter too easily won while he’s all relaxed and sated. He’s still giggling into Will’s shoulder when he reaches down between them and wraps his hand around Will’s cock, stroking slowly.

His voice drops and he kisses hot to Will’s neck. “You want me to take care of that?” he asks, twisting his wrist and then licking the sweat on Will’s throat again.

Groaning, Will considers, lets his hips cant into Chris’s touch a few times before he rolls off to the side onto his back. His own hand takes up the same stroke Chris was giving him. “Go turn the coffee machine on first?” he asks, smiling hopefully.

And now it’s Chris’s turn to groan, wriggling his toes and then slipping from the bed with one last kiss to Will’s shoulder, grumbling something under his breath about the price he pays for good head. 


End file.
